never a dull moment
by Wakahisa D. Manami
Summary: Kid tried not to think too much about having four toddlers and two infants.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha/Beta/Omega 'verse; Alpha!Law, Omega!Kid; mild language; established relationship; child raising; toddlers.

The kids are just over a year old (thirteen months).

This is a sequel to _innocence, once lost, can never be regained,_ _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ , _Spontaneous Knotting_ , _Sincerely with Love_ , and _I'll Always Be Yours_ ; prequel to _if you can remember me, I will be with you forever_.

* * *

Kid hummed as he did the dishes, rocking a yawning Caterina on his hip. Gawain chattered at him from the seat attached to the countertop, grey eyes bright and excited as he waved his chubby arms around in enthusiasm. He smiled and nodded whenever the little one paused to take a deep breath, making encouraging noises to keep him going. He had no idea what he was saying, but it was important for the boy to know he was listening and that his words mattered.

Gawain talked the most of the four, but his vocabulary was limited to 'papa', 'dada', 'ye-ah', and endless strings of syllables. His favourite seemed to be 'sabafaja', but he learnt new ones at an alarming rate and it was hard to tell. Mattias had the biggest vocabulary, but he preferred to communicate in demanding gestures and differently pitched grunts. (Law didn't agree this was stereotypical Alpha male behaviour, but Kid grew up with three and knew what he was talking about).

The crew had gone into town, Law taking Daveth and Killer Mattias leaving Kid alone on the ship with Gawain and Caterina in quiet domesticity. The two were calmer than their brothers, and Kid appreciated the break though he did miss his Alpha sons. At four months along it was getting harder to run after the rambunctious duo though he'd never admit it. Law swore he was only having two this time around, but the Omega had his doubts.

Kid tried not to think too much about having four toddlers and two infants. Law was convinced it wouldn't be a problem, but Kid had more experience with children and disagreed. The Alpha was interested and enthusiastic, but all in all pretty clueless. The brothers had shared many laughs at his expense, and Law didn't even mind. He was a quick learner, though; Kid had to give him that. He never made the same mistake twice.

Suddenly he heard a commotion outside, and he threw out his senses to make sure nothing was being fired at the ship. He found nothing, and took a deep, calming breath as he put the pot down.

"Nap time," he announced, and Gawain held his arms out to him with a smile.

Kid picked the boy up, shifting Caterina to accommodate his slight bump as he left the kitchen. Caterina barely stirred as he settled her down in the crib, mumbling something sleepily, and he put a finger to his lips as he lowered Gawain down next to her. The toddler copied him with a tiny giggle, snuggling down against his sister as Kid tucked the blankets around them. Caterina rolled over, throwing an arm over her brother, and Kid smiled as he watched Gawain's eyes droop closed and heard his breathing even out. He adjusted the blankets and checked on the black snail phones before leaving the nursery to see what the fuss was about, hoping his idiotic crew hadn't got into trouble.

They'd better not have put his children in danger.

* * *

The black snail phones mentioned are used as baby monitors; every crew member carries one to make sure everyone is aware of the children being awake or needing something.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid was fast asleep, Mattias in his arms, the others surrounding him. Caterina's hand was clenched in the Omega's trousers, Daveth half on top of him, face pressed against his bump, Gawain curled around his brother. Law couldn't help but smile; Kid had just meant to settle them down, but been overcome by sleep. The Alpha had expected it; his mate had been up since dawn and the pregnancy was beginning to take its toll.

He hadn't been as fatigued in the first trimester as the first time, but seemed to be paying for it now, which didn't surprise Law. Having four toddlers tired _him_ out, and he wasn't pregnant.

He considered waking the Omega up and getting him to bed, but he didn't want to wake the kids up and rejected the idea. He wasn't about to sleep alone, so he kicked his shoes off and threw his shirt towards the dresser before crawling into the nest to join his family.

Mattias rolled over as he laid down next to him, wrapping one arm around his neck. Law pressed a kiss to his head, wrapping his arm around him, fingers resting against the swell of his mate's bump. Kid made a sleepy noise, moving his arm to wrap around him.

It didn't take the Alpha long to fall asleep wrapped in his family's soothing embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dada, dada!" Gawain held out his arms for him, and Law picked him up, swinging him around to hear him shriek in delight.

Kid smiled up at him from his lazy sprawl on the grass, one hand keeping Caterina from toppling off his shoulder where she sat playing with the Omega's hair, the other keeping Daveth and Mattias occupied with its intricate arrangement of bolts and springs.

The Omega had done a lot of work on the arm to make it childproof, and Law sometimes wondered just how much was left of the original. It couldn't be much more than ten or fifteen percent, but it was sophisticated and elegant now and took much less toll on his mate's body and balance. It was a work of art with its fascinating design of elegant machinery and deadly weapons only the Omega knew the full workings of. Law could spend hours looking at it, tracing every bolt and screw trying to guess their exact function. It was beautiful and practical and Kid was rightly extremely proud of it. He had an amazing talent for machinery.

Law'd been concerned when Kid enthusiastically told him about all the features he was hoping to implement, worried it would be much too big and heavy and his mate wouldn't have full use of it, but his concerns seemed to have been unfounded. He knew Kid would never use it around the kids if it wasn't completely and utterly safe, but he still insisted on looking it over weekly to make sure everything was all right. His mate humoured him, and even let him look his shoulders and back over regularly to confirm there were no signs of complications. Law thought his compliance probably had much more to do with the massages he gave him afterwards than actual concern, but he didn't mind. Kid was always very pliable after a good massage and could be persuaded to do or let him do almost anything. Even the medical examinations the Omega hated.

He shifted Gawain to a more secure position as he sat down next to his mate. Caterina scrambled down from Kid's shoulder, reaching out a chubby hand. Law took it, smiling, letting her lift it up to her face so she could smell his wrist. She was the most Alpha of the bunch, very secure in her instincts that told her any Alpha who approached 'her' Omegas – Kid, Gawain, Heat, and Penguin – had to be checked for familiarity despite their appearance. Kid meant to break her off the habit as she matured – and Law agreed – but he felt those instincts should be honed and trained. She had talent, it was obvious, and he was sure she'd show more signs as she grew older. Kid was sceptical, but uncharacteristically told him he was the Alpha and he probably knew more about Alpha instincts that he did. Law still hadn't managed to get Kid to tell him where that came from.

Caterina let his hand go, nodding, after a thorough scenting and climbed over her brothers to settle on his lap, nuzzling at her brother's neck. Gawain tilted his head, letting her scent mark him without complaint, pulling her into a hug.

Kid leant in for a kiss, and Law returned it, eyes seeking the Omega's bump.

They were going to have such a big, strong, beautiful family. The Alpha in him wondered how many children Kid would consent to bear him, and Law let him.

Ten seemed like a lucky number, but he doubted Kid would agree.


End file.
